


The First

by thelma_throwaway



Series: The How-It-Was [4]
Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, post-BDM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelma_throwaway/pseuds/thelma_throwaway
Summary: It’s the first time they’ve kissed, the most she’s ever touched him, the nearest they’ve ever been.I hope he knows what I’m asking for, she thinks, he’s a bit thick.
Relationships: Jayne Cobb/River Tam
Series: The How-It-Was [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592782
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	The First

**Author's Note:**

> do not own etc. everyone is 18+ and enthusiastically consenting

In the deafening press of the crowd pushing through the market, River pins him against a wall and melts close. Nestled into his open jacket, she laces her fingers into the notches of his ribs and shifts her hips against him.

Over her head, he scans the crowd for the captain, for Simon. Hell, Kaylee’s as like to rat them out as anyone-- she’d be just giddy to see them like this. River’s heart thumps against his stomach, her breath comes short and loud through the slim parting of her lips.

“What’s got you so hot, girly.” He grins down at her. “You like that little shoot-out?”

“You’re teasing me.” Her palms find their way to his throat and back down again to squeeze his ribs. 

“Reckon’ you’re enjoying it, though.” Short of outright inviting her, he thinks he’s been pretty plain in his wanting. She gives a moan against his chest and he hopes she can feel the twinge of his cock growing against her. 

The grazing fingertips, the lingering looks.The face she makes watching him lovingly take apart and rub down his gun collection that just screams ‘me next’. Last week he’d reached above her to get a mug in the crew mess while she washed dishes, one hand idly steadying himself near her hip. Then she’d leaned back against him with a sigh, and he thought someone would catch on right then and there.

“I did like the shoot out,” she admits, working the fabric beneath her palms. “Makes me sweat all over.”

He chuckles and slides a hand against the damp small of her back, skin to skin. “You got the blood lust, sugar. Only gets worse. Best find you a man or you’ll be wringing your wrist out in no time.”

“Maybe I should get one of those fancy wiggly sticks like Inara keeps,” she muses, cooling her forehead against his collarbone. “The kind with five speeds.”

“Now who’s teasin’,” he growls, studying the tip of her tongue peeking between her lips. She smells warm, salty with sweat and a waft of his cigar smoke on the collar of her jacket. He moves his hand from her back, takes both her wrists in his loose fists and presses them firmly against her chest. “Jus’ get what you need, girl. However you need it.”

River considers his furrowed brow, the pinprick focus of desire in his eyes. She can see how tightly he holds himself in his skin, his jaw muscles moving against each other. She is overwhelmed with the need to feel the movement with her tongue so she does it. On her tiptoes, the impulse becomes a biting kiss to his neck that drags upward to nip at the soft skin under the stubble on his throat. She captures his open mouth with a slick, impetuous kiss that doesn’t wait to be returned, rolling his bottom lip in her teeth just once before receding. 

It’s the first time they’ve kissed, the most she’s ever touched him, the nearest they’ve ever been. Close and raw. Vulnerable. To disappointment and worse yet-- satisfaction. 

I hope he knows what I’m asking for, she thinks, he’s a bit thick. 

“I probably won’t get one of those fancy wiggly sticks.” Her voice is normal again, small but savagely clear. Her breathing slows and she relaxes down to her heels, She pulls her wrists from his grasp easily, settles them in his coat pockets, fingers fishing around the jumbled contents as she’d taken to doing when they’re alone. “I’d be too embarrassed to go into the store.”

He recovers his composure behind a bark of laughter. “What! Ridiculous--- nothin' to be embarrassed about. I’ll go with ya if it’ll make ya feel better.”

She steps away and draws him back into the crowd with one last tug on his coat. “Maybe another time.”

“I’ll make sure ya don’t get anything that’ll givya unrealistic expectations.” 

“Doesn’t it feel strange, though-- all those plastic  _ jiba  _ staring up at you. All in army men all in a row.” She steps into the stream of bodies, he walks close enough to touch but doesn’t. 

  
“Aww, naw! An’ never get plastic. Silicone,  _ quinai de-- _ bodysafe!” They disappear in the current of shoppers, the deafening babble of haggling and show barkers, the din of horns and alarms and ships lifting off, and the loud memory of her teeth on his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> jiba= dicks  
> quenai de= darling


End file.
